


his distorted fate

by bokutoscutebf



Series: nct works [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Korean Sign Language, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Minor Character Death, Na Jaemin is a Good Friend, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jisung Needs a Hug, Past Character Death, Past Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Platonic Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Sad Lee Jeno, Self-Hatred, Sign Language, Soft Na Jaemin, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Violence, Zhong Chen Le Needs a Hug, Zombie Hunters, if i put more tags it'll spoil, its all explained later, jeno is mute, lee donghyuck dies, mark is an ass sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoscutebf/pseuds/bokutoscutebf
Summary: jeno knew when donghyuck didn't come back he was deadthey all knew
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: nct works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	his distorted fate

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my zombie book hA i hope you enjoy !! i've been working on this since my last (failed) story LMAO but my writing has improved so lets see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peak into what jenos life has to offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday is today, today is yesterday  
> i’m only filled with late self-guilt

jeno lowers the gun in his hands. his eyes burned from the smoke. he gulped down a sob that threatened him. his mind was screaming at him, telling him to run. or was that minhyung? he wasn't sure. zombies flooded the area, the smell was enough to make anyone gag. jeno looked around him, they were coming closer. blood oozed from them, their mouth, their eyes, their flesh. jeno was snapped back into reality by a harsh grip on his arm. leading him away from the monsters that craved him. he turned to see who grabbed him. chenle. he looked past the boy to see their hideout, camp, home, whatever you wanted to call it. jeno preferred 'prison' but hey, who cares? chenle huffed, dragging jeno back into the area, shutting the gate behind them. jeno stood there, admiring his movements. call it creepy jeno didn't mind. "jeno! what the hell was that!" chenle hissed, snatching him by the arm again, leading him to their small hut. jeno didn't answer, he _couldn't_ answer. his voice came out dry and airy as he gave his response. jeno twitched under chenles tight grip, something he's had to do multiple times to get the others to just _listen_ to him. "jeno, you can't do that" chenles voice was calmer (though the bite was still there) "we have a system going on, and you can't ruin it" jeno nodded, though chenle couldn't see him. it was always like this. jeno does something irrational, and gets scolded. sometimes slapped, maybe even punched if it put them all in danger. that's what chenle meant by their _system_. jeno let out a sigh, he didn't want to face the others, not now at least. his arm still burned from chenles harsh grip. "jeno! are you ok?" jaemin squeaked, jumping from his spot to examine his friend. jeno liked jaemin, he had some sense to him. he never hit, or hurt jeno. jeno nodded, moving to sit beside him. he saw jaemin looking at his arms, even is he did notice the bruises he wouldn't say anything. "chenle are you ok?" minhyungs voice cut through jeno like a knife. minhyung _always_ had something against him. what it was, jeno didn't know. (and didn't care to find out, really) jeno knew it was his fault, why everyone, save for jaemin, hated him. 

"jeno! i told you not to go out on your own and you do anyway!" minhyung seethed, teeth clenched. jeno just, stared at him, blinking once or twice. minhyung _knew_ jeno can't answer him, yet he always begs for one. "this is getting out of hand! need i put you in your place again i will" minhyung snarled. jeno nodded, signing his answer. 'sorry, it wont happen again' minhyung scoffed, "you say that every time" minhyung stepped closer to jeno, grabbing the collar of his shirt "i will beat the _fuck_ out of you if this happens again, you hear me?" jeno let out a small sigh, 'yes sir' minhyung feigned a smile, "good" he stepped out of the room, leaving jeno alone in silence. not like he didn't enjoy it, he loved the silence. it was the room he didn't enjoy. this _was_ his and donghyucks room. memories floated around the room like clouds, reminding jeno of everything he lost. he chewed on the inside of his gums, the scaring evident. donghyuck always teased him about the habit, claiming 'you wont have anymore gums to chew on one day' jeno would roll his eyes and sign something snappy in return. it was moments like those he missed the most. just _being_ with donghyuck. jeno thought it was funny, as the memories continued to float around him, how _easy_ he lost something so special to him. though, he can't blame donghyuck, not when it was his fault. why donghyucks gone. jeno dropped to the floor, laying on his back. tears started to cloud his vision. when did he start crying? he couldn't tell you, even if he tried. the door to _his_ room cracked open. "jeno?" of course, it's jaemin. 

"what's the matter? why are you crying?" jeno tried to lift his hands to sign his answer, but he couldn't. it seemed that his body was glued to the floor. jaemin understood, in some twisted way. jaemin lay beside him, hands on his stomach. he didn't have to say anymore, they both knew that. jeno forced his eyes from the ceiling, facing jaemin. he was falling asleep, breaths evening out, face relaxed, hair damp. (jeno noted that he showered) jeno wanted to tell him. tell jaemin what minhyung tells him, what chenle tells him, jisung, renjun. his voice deceived him. he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. (well air did) if _anything_ hurt jeno, it is his inability to speak. he's stuck in his head with no way out, no outlet. he can sign what he want's to say, but chenle, jisung, and renjun can barley read sign. (though they've all been friends for years) besides, he cant _yell_ in sign. not that he want's to yell at anyone. (minhyung) jeno thinks it would be nice, jeno thinks a lot of things would be nice. the door was forced open, again. this time harsher than the last. "jaemin? jeno? dinners ready if you're hungry" renjun. jeno could recognize that soft, but stern voice anywhere. he couldn't see renjun, the only thing he could see, was the light behind him. when did it get dark? jeno stood up, brushing past renjun as he made his way to the dinner table. chenle and jisung were the only ones there, scarfing down the food as if they haven't eaten on days. (maybe they haven't jeno isn't sure) they failed to notice him, as he sat in between two empty seats. jeno picked up his fork and started to eat. the food was ok. jeno noted the lack of beef on his plate. "hows the food? injun really outdid himself huh?" jisung nodded at chenles compliment, eating some more. jeno smiled in return, copying jisung. once chenle and jisung had finished, jeno was left to pick at his food.

"do you not like it?" renjuns voice interrupted his silence. it wasn't cold per say, but it wasn't exactly welcoming either. jeno gripped his fork tighter, turning to face the owner of the voice. he signed, 'it's great, thank you'. he knew renjun only understood some of what he signed. renjun flashed a smile and sat at the seat beside him. picking up his fork, he ate. jeno felt nauseous. he put his plate in their fridge. he figured someone else could eat what he didn't. "so you _don't_ like it" minhyungs voice spoke this time. when did he get there? (jeno seems to ask a lot of questions) jeno signed 'no, i did, i'm just not hungry' minhyung let out an "ah" sound while walking to the table. jeno put his cutlery in the sink and walked back to his room. jaemin was still there, laying on the floor a small pool of drool forming on the right side of his open mouth. jeno silently giggled to himself as he squatted down to jaemins level. he seemed so peaceful like that, jeno assumed he was dreaming of something nice. (by the way he was sleeping) he smiled to himself even more, if that was possible, and moved the stray hairs on jaemins face behind his ears. when was the last time he got a haircut? or really any of them? he remembered how long chenle and renjuns hair has gotten. had his gotten that long as well? he shook off those lazy thoughts, and sprung up. jeno grabbed one of the two pillows that lay on his bed, and put it under jaemins head. jeno remembers how jaemin gets headaches from sleeping on the hard floor like that. he grabbed his blanket as well, throwing it over jaemin. watching as it slowly falls onto him, sucking his silhouette like a vacuum. jeno climbed into his, now empty, bed and laid on the sheets. he clung to himself for warmth in the cool summer night. he stared at the shadows that danced around the small window of his room. his eyes bounced from shadow to shadow, imagining him and donghyuck dancing in the kitchen of their old apartment. swaying to the music playing on jenos phone, holding each other, enjoying the moment. jeno closed his eyes, and for a brief few seconds, he _was_ back home dancing with his boyfriend. a few tears spilled from his tight shut eyes. if only he was back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emochenlele)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/emochenlele)


End file.
